Living Lies: Strangers
by Danny Takuto
Summary: Child Emperor have awoken to a world filled with ninjas, treachery, and many hidden secrets. How he got there, he don't know, but he is focused on getting out. However, he gotten himself into a place and career he have no business in... and he did not come alone as well.


Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or One Punch Man. I do, however, own any OC's or unique background characters that are not found in either series.

Book 1: Strangers- Child Emperor have awoken to a world filled with ninjas, treachery, and many hidden secrets. How he got there, he don't know. But he is focused on getting out. But could he even do so after making so much connections? Do he even have the necessary power to do so? Learning the forces of this world, and establishing himself, he aims to find a way home. However, he did not came alone. Not only with former allies, but former threats as well…

Arc 1: Welcome to Konoha- A village run by shinobi, Child Emperor is making home in a foreign town in a foreign world. Immediately he meets new people, and learn things thought impossible by his world's standards. He must learn the secrets of Konoha, and figure out what this world is, and how to survive in it…

Prologue- Setting the scene... as well as establishing the timeline as well.

* * *

Super Genius. Boy of Wonders. Miracle Child. Child Emperor is known as such names and many others. His superior intellect and technological aptitude is already redefining the world. Assistant to the famous Metal Knight, he thanks most of his progress to his late instructor. Now both of them work alone, and for Child Emperor, long hours working on his latest projects. Aside from what most people think, most of them don't work out, and it is only a small portion of his works that manages to be functional and complete. Of course, he started massively working on these about a year and a half ago, but it still frustrates him to no end how very few prove useful in the field. The last of such achievement was his main arsenal in the form of a backpack, and that was built almost a year ago.

It is three in the morning, and he is half working, half sleeping in the main compartment of his massive laboratory. What is on the desk is Okame-chan, a device that should be analyzing the power of any opponent in order to make more efficient judgements in battle. It have proved fruitless, however, when it was malfunctioning during the battle with that jumping spider. Not only that, but when analyzing heroes, it also proved useless as most were either too weak to be noticed, such as Caped Baldy. Too strong to be measured, such as King. Or were mechanical, such as Demon Cyborg. Fubiki, or the Blizzard of Hell, had a score of 9, but ultimately defeated the jumping spider, due to her psychic powers. His device cannot process such power, and who knows which enemy he faces will have that or something completely different that can't be calculated?

 _Once I figure out the functions for the mathematics needed to calculate those variables, then maybe it can be useful…_ He thought, putting Okame-chan away to be placed in storage along with a couple postponed projects.

Sighing deeply, he put his work equipment aside and went to go to the power storage. Putting his lab into low power mode. Back to the drawing board tomorrow, he determined, as he gets ready for a nice six hour nap. Full on sleeping, he determines, is detrimental to his research. He is not insomniac, but when there is progress to be made, why waste it?

However, aside from his experiments, something else has been troubling him. The huge influx of monsters are becoming noticeable. Never before had there been such activity. So far, there are a few theories as to why this is becoming, the most popular one being that there's some pseudo-association for high tier monsters that are bringing these events. He don't entirely believe, as there was a lack of evidence. There is one strong one though, just look at the destruction of City Z.

To be frank, all of the high ranking heroes are tensed. Some far more than others. He have made it a point to condition his body and pure fighting techniques much more frequently, but at his age, he is closing in on his peak. He was fortunate to not have any real fighting during the alien invasion, staying back with Demon Cyborg to formulate the plans needed to take down said enemy.

Although, he do have a sinking feeling that the invasion was not the aforementioned prophecy. Maybe, there might be something far, far worse coming. Such a catastrophe is so far, improbable at worst, down right impossible at best.

 _There is no need for such thoughts right now, save it for when more evidence comes. Rest is needed!_ He berates himself, heading to his corridor. He really need to reexamine his sleep schedule soon in order to make way for more physical training. Not only that, but he could do with a few additions to his new backpack.

Shutting off the lights, and heading off to the comfort of his Queen sized bed, what he doesn't suspect, is that tonight will be the last night he will be sleeping in this word for nearly a decade.

* * *

 **AN: Introducing the brand new, returning writer for fun, the future, legendary author, Danny Takuto~!**

 **No mega applause? Well maybe not yet... hopefully... maybe.**

 **Well, this is the first time I am going to take a story seriously. This idea have been in my head ever since I started reading One Punch Man. I have not seen a single fanfic that features a hero other than Saitama, Genos, Tatsumaki, or King.**

 **In case you missed it or uncertain, this takes place I'd say... write after Garou defeated Tank Top Master, and the day before he battles Metal Bat.**

 **Keep in mind that this is the prologue, so it is incredibly short. The first actual chapter may be slightly short as well. Just trying to get in the swing of things. If I have enough determination, and do at least 1000 words a day, I can do this. I am nearly done with it anyways, deciding to post this prologue as like a kickstarter while OPM is still somewhat in a frenzy with the anime ending.**

 **Hopefully, my writing will improve. Let me know of any pointers that can help flesh out key points more and of course, grammar as well.**

 **Anyways, peace out!**

 **~Danny**


End file.
